stealing
by shelliel
Summary: johnas doesn't give up easy


Title: Stealing Author: Michelle Rating: 15 for character death and like one swear word. Summary: What would have happened if Jonas went mad on the base. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I just borrow them now and then.  
  
As Sam walked into her lab the thing that caught her eye was a small blue envelope. It was resting on top of her laptop and had her name typed across it. Thinking the only way to find out whom it was from would be to open it as there was on handwriting. Opening it she saw 'Dear Sammie  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
But none of these things are quite as lovely as you' Written in red ink. How she remembered it was 14th of February, Valentines Day. But who was the card from? She didn't date, and even if she did how they would get into her locked lab was a mystery. There was only one person she would want a Valentine from and there was no way that would happen.he was her CO it would be against regs to show any interest in each other. Looking at her watch she noted that she was meeting the guys in the mess in 5 minutes, putting the card in her pocket she headed for the mess. *** Teal'c was not there when she arrived so she sat down in his normal sit opposite Jack. 'Hey guys happy Valentines day' she said smiling at Jack as she spoke  
  
'Same to you Sam' Jack replied 'have you seen Teal'c he's normally here before any of us'  
  
'No sorry sir, I came here straight from my lab' she answered.  
  
'Sam, when were off duty the names Jack OK'  
  
'Yes sir.Jack' Just then Teal'c walked in carrying a huge bunch of yellow roses.  
  
'Major Carter, these are for you, I was asked to also wish you a happy Valentines Day'  
  
'Well carter looks like you've got a secret admirer, any idea who it is' Jack said as Sam began to blush.  
  
'I've got to go sir, I'll be in my lab sir' Sam said rushing out of the mess. She had left her roses on the table; Jack picked them up and looked at them till he found a card. 'Dear Sammie Roses are red Violets are blue But none of these things will safe you, you BITCH' *** As Jack came up to Sam's lab her could hear an argument, entering the lab he could see Sam and some guy fighting.  
  
'Jonas its over, can't you just leave me alone' she shouted.  
  
'Its not over in till I say it is' the man shouted equally as loud, pulling Sam towards him as he spoke.  
  
'Your insane' Sam said trying to pull away.  
  
'That's for sure' jack said after deciding it was time to let his presence know 'I'm.'  
  
'I know who you are, your bloody Jack O'Neill, the guy who's trying to steal my girl'  
  
'What...Me steal Carter'  
  
'Yeah you'  
  
'I'm so sorry for this sir' Sam said  
  
'You have no reason to say sorry Carter its not you fault' Jack said moving towards her.  
  
'I thought we were Sam and Jack when we were off duty' Sam said ignoring Jonas.  
  
'Well I don't know I think that Carter..'  
  
'Hey man, leave my Sam alone, she's mine' Jonas shouted picking up a test tube then throwing it across the room in anger.  
  
'Jonas, I'm not yours, it was over long ago'  
  
'Don't you ever talk to me like that Sammie' Jonas said backhanding her across the face causing her to fall back against the table.  
  
'Sam' Jack said moving towards her side ' You OK'  
  
'Leave...Her.Alone' Jonas said throwing himself at Jack, as they fought Sam slowly sat up taking in the seen before her.  
  
'Jack' she shouted as he came flying across the room his head hitting the corner or the table as he fell.  
  
'Jack' she tried again as she saw the blood running down the side of his face. 'No' Jonas was coming toward them a metal chair raised above his head.  
  
'Get out the way Sammie, I'm going to teach your dear colonel that no one steals from me'  
  
'No you'll kill him' Sam said moving to cover Jack with her body as Jonas swung the chair toward her head over and over again till finally Sam stopped protesting, Standing over the now dead bodies Jonas laughed as he said 'that will teach you, no one leaves me' 


End file.
